


i haven’t been faking anything

by lilacsandstars



Series: klance descendants au [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ALL CREDIT TO DISNEY’S 2015 DESCENDANTS, Alternate Universe - Descendants AU, F/M, M/M, except for a lil bit extra that i added, gettheclout, i had to do this, i may expand on this idk, keith is mal, klance descendants au, lance is prince ben, nyma is audrey, past lance/nyma - Freeform, same plot line as descendants tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsandstars/pseuds/lilacsandstars
Summary: Klance Descendants AU where Keith is Mal, Lance is Prince Ben, Nyma is Audrey, and Klance is Thriving. It’s the carriage scene btw :)))





	i haven’t been faking anything

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THIS CONCEPT OF KLANCE DESCENDANTS FIGHT ME IF YOU DONT 
> 
> jk i won’t fight you ily guys and your support<3

Did Keith feel horrible for spelling Lance? Yeah, now he did. Did he regret it? Sort of. Did he want it to end?

Not in the least. 

Keith was the son of Maleficent. He was supposed to be cruel and the most dark-hearted of the Isle of the Lost. Even in the Kingdom of Auradon. Keith was supposed to be ruthless. 

But the only thing he wanted to be ruthless towards now...

Was the constant pang of hurt in his chest when he looked into those ocean blue eyes that were constantly locked into him ever since he had given Lance that stupid cookie. 

It started with the lovey dovey stunts in the hallway. Then it went into Lance singing a song for Keith on the tourney field. But the one that Keith remembered the most was when they went to that swimming hole. 

When Lance had set up the entire place for a tiny little picnic, and kept himself glued to Keith’s side every second. Lance was a clingy lover, and Keith couldn’t tell if that was the love spell’s doing or if it was amplifying something. 

Now, Keith sat beside this one of a kind person in a carriage, dressed in the finest pale red suit that Auradon could offer. Lance spotted a gorgeous navy blue suit, his hair looking expertly windswept and done naturally by the castle’s stylists. 

Now he had to give Lance the brownies. 

The part he dreaded more than anything. 

They contained a potion to counter the love spell and cancel it, bringing this entire love debacle to an end. An abrupt one. One that Keith wished he didn’t have to undo. But he had to. 

Loving Lance meant letting him be a free, independent person. Not a lovestruck, absent-of-his-own-mind victim to a villain’s kid’s spells. And Keith did love Lance. He knew that that meant he had to let Lance be Lance, not be Keith’s permanent Lance. He didn’t belong to Keith. 

So why was he not letting go?

Keith wrung his hands in his lap and felt his eyes lightly prick with tears from being so hurt over the entire predicament. 

Then, he felt a hand on his. 

“Don’t be nervous, okay?” Lance reassured him as he stroked his thumb along the top of Keith’s hand. “All you have to do is sit there and look as beautiful as always. No biggie.” Although this could’ve been the spell talking, Keith’s face heated up nonetheless. Lance’s smile was as soft as chocolate glaze. 

“Thank you,” was all Keith could mutter out as he sunk deeper and deeper into those pools of blue in Lance’s eyes. They stayed like that for a minute, holding one another’s gaze and Lance still stroking his thumb along Keith’s hand. 

“Keith,” Lance asked, his eyes being torn away from Keith’s as if he were in a trance, “would you wear my ring?” Keith looked down at the priceless, sentimental object and felt heat rush to his face again. This was a huge stride. Keith wanted to take it eagerly and wear it with pride, but the normal Keith said it wasn’t right. 

“Uh,” Keith stammered, “not now. I think it would probably just fall right off of my finger!” Lance nodded slowly in confusion, but tucked it away in his pocket anyway. “I have something...for you.” Lance’s face lit up with joy and eagerness as he grinned widely. 

“For me?” Lance fidgeted with his hands, and Keith nodded, a small smile of almost...what seemed as sorrow on his face. This didn’t seem to be what Lance thought, though. All he saw was the bright swirling of light in Keith’s beautiful purple eyes. 

Keith handed Lance a mini ziplock bag of brownies. The brownies with the potion in them. Lance graciously took the little baggie and smiled genuinely at Keith. 

“Yeah,” Keith replied softly. “It’s just for later. You know, when you need a little strength. A few carbs to keep up all your energy.” Lance smiled and his perfectly white teeth glinted in the sunlight. 

“You’re always thinking,” Lance smiled softly at Keith once again, his eyes scanning over the entirety of Keith’s face. “_But_ I can’t wait any longer.” He took a brownie out and popped it into his mouth, and Keith felt his face pale. 

“No!” Keith nearly shouted. He gripped onto his thighs to ground himself. 

_He ate it too soon_, Keith thought. _Oh, I didn’t want him to be gone this quick_. 

“Mm. Mm..._Mm_!” Lance exclaimed through his closed lips. “This is so good, oh my gosh!” Keith nodded and stared into those big blue eyes, still as searing and glossy as before. 

“Uh, do you...” Keith trailed off as he noticed a crumb on Lance’s chin. He stared at it, wondering if he should wipe it away. 

“Keith?” Lance asked, tilting his head to bend down to his level. Keith blinked and shook his head lightly, then focused again. 

“Do you feel alright?” Keith asked, his eyes still searching those magnificent blue ones. Lance smiled and nodded. 

“You bet,” he chuckled a little as he said it. Keith’s heart still fluttered at the sound, his throat constricting over finding words to say. 

“Would you say that you’re still in,” Keith paused, rethinking his wording. He couldn’t say “love”. That was a little too beyond the line. For Lance, of course. “That...That you still have very strong feelings for me?” Lance jutted his bottom lip out in thought and looked up at the sky, exaggerating his thinking stance. 

“I’m not sure,” he replied slowly. “I mean, we should let the anti-love potion have a few minutes to take effect.” Keith nodded and looked at his lap. 

“Yeah, okay,” Keith replied. Then, his brain replayed Lance’s sentence over and over until realization clicked, and a cold rush flooded over his body. “What. What? You knew?” Keith was nearly frantic. Lance still had the same smile plastered across his face, though. 

“That you spelled me?” Lance asked, his signature flirty grin and hooded eyes taking over his features. “Yeah. Yeah, I knew.” Keith smacked a hand over his mouth and winced, feeling utterly embarrassed. 

“I’m...” he began, his voice failing to form words. “I can explain myself, Lance.” Keith felt like his entire chest was collapsing, but Lance still had yet to lose his smile. It was still there. 

“No, look, it’s fine,” Lance placed his hand on Keith’s forearm, rubbing circles into it. “I mean, you had a crush on me. I was with Nyma at the time. You didn’t think that it could happen on it’s own. Am I right?” Keith felt puzzled and raised a brow, then slowly nodded. 

“Yes,” Keith mumbled out sarcastically, “you’re so right. So, then, how long have you known?” Lance smiled and squeezed Keith’s arm lightly. 

“Since our first date,” Lance shrugged as if it were an obvious thing. “Your spell washed away in the Enchanted Lake.” Keith made an “o” shape with his mouth and laughed at himself. 

God, Keith really was stupid wasn’t he? Or so he thought, at least. 

“So then what?” Keith asked, his heart pinching with hurt from realization. “You’ve just been...faking it since then?” Lance sighed and took Keith’s hand, rubbing his thumb delicately over the paler skinned boy’s knuckles. He smiled softly and huffed out a small breath of happiness, then took the ring out of his pocket, slipping it on Keith’s ring finger on his right hand. He brought Keith’s hand up to his lips and slowly, ever so gently and delicately, pressed his lips to every one of Keith’s knuckles. 

“_Keith_,” he nearly whispered, catching Keith’s gaze once again, “I haven’t been faking anything.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and dealing with my spontaneous self :)


End file.
